


Talk Loki To Me

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, F/M, Masturbation, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Businessman by day, someone else entirely by night… An AU where Tom Hiddleston isn't a famous film actor. He's just a normal guy, your roommate of two years. The two of you are really close and you think you know everything about him, until you discover his secret… He's a popular erotic audio star, taking on the persona of Loki, a god hellbent on making you cum. And when you accidentally discover this secret of his, everything begins to change.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh God, please Tom, I’m desperate!” You took your bottom lip in between your teeth as you waited for your roommate’s response.

“How desperate? What will you do for me in return?”

Smug bastard.

“I don’t know! Anything!” You whined, your heart beating quickly in your chest. You were completely at his mercy and he was being an ass!

“Anything, you say?” His voice was cocky, teasing. And it frustrated the hell out of you.

“Yes, please! C’mon!”

Tom chuckled, “Alright, fine. The passcode is my birthday. And you’d better remember what it is, because I’m not telling you!”

You smirked, wedging your cell phone between your ear as you typed it into the laptop to unlock it. You blew out a breath of relief when you were met with the home screen. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver!”

“Remember, you owe me.”

“Yes, yes, whatever it is you want, I’ll do it. I gotta go!” You ended the call quickly and flexed your fingers, getting ready to type for an extended period of time.

You had a report due at work on Monday, and tomorrow you had a busy day as it was, so you were trying to get it all done tonight. Your laptop died on you and wouldn’t charge for some reason, but thankfully Tom let you, after a lot of begging, use his laptop so you could continue working in it from Google Drive.

Two coffees, a chewed up pen, a page of notes and a couple of hours later, you saved your document with a sigh. You took your pen from between your teeth and threw it on the notepad next to you on the bed.

You closed out of your music and yanked your earbuds out of your ears. Logging out of your username, you toggled it back over to Tom’s so it was put back just the way you found it. You were about to close out of everything, when you saw something curious as your eyes flicked toward the center of the screen. There was a file containing quite a bit of other files, called  _Loki’s Audio (Patreon)_. Before you could stop yourself, you opened the folder, and a list of audio files appeared on the screen, all with Loki’s name attached, whoever that was. The list went on and the more titles you read, the more curious and kind of freaked out you became at the same time. Hovering your mouse over an audio file called  _Loki Intro_ , you hesitated.

You weren’t ever one to invade people’s privacy. That included Tom’s. In the two years that you’d been living there with him, you had never gone through of his stuff. You’d never gone into his room without permission, never used anything of his unless you asked, like his laptop tonight. Though he’d teased you like he normally did, he usually let you use anything you wanted.

When you’d answered an ad for a roommate in London, almost an hour north of where you grew up, you jumped at the chance at cheap rent. It was lower than most other flats, as Tom was desperate to find a roommate quickly after his had moved out rather abruptly, and he was between jobs at the time. The two of you got along rather quickly, and you even found that you spent quite a bit of time together. You were comfortable enough even say you’d become best friends. You had a lot in common; music, movies, your interest in Shakespeare and comic books.

After all the time the two of you had spent together, late night talks when neither of you could sleep, talking about your families, your friends, and even exes and when you had a bad date. Anything and everything. You knew everything about him. Or so you thought.

Call it a momentary lapse in judgement, but you clicked on the curious audio file after plugging your earbuds back into your ears.

“ _Hello, little one._ ” It sounded like Tom’s voice, only… a little deeper, gravely. “ _I’ve been watching you… Lurking in the shadows of your mind, where you can’t see me. You’re starved, you're… aching for release, aren’t you? Yes… Well, my little pet… If you listen to everything that I say, I’ll give you what you desire._ ” Your eyes widened as you involuntarily shivered. What… is this? “ _Who am I, you ask?_ ” The amused, confident voice chuckled. “ _I… am Loki, of Asgard. God of Mischief. And I am burdened with the glorious purpose… of making you cum._ ” You gasped as the audio ended, your mouth dropping open as you stared at the screen.

Your mind swirled with questions. You clicked back into the folder and began to realize something.  _Loki 01, Loki 02, Daddy Loki, Sub Loki, King Loki, Loki Bondage…_ You began to notice a pattern and then it clicked.

This was… This was  _audio porn_!


	2. Chapter 2

Your roommate was into audio porn! Not only was he into it, but he  _made_  it. Tom, the sweet, nerdy, adorable best friend of yours, did something like this! God, you had no idea! He never once in the millions of deep conversations you had, mentioned this. Questions began to flood in your mind, but you didn’t have time to think too hard on them, because Tom had just come home!

“Honey, I’m home!” His playful voice echoed into the flat and you heard the door close.

Your eyes widened and you quickly closed out of Google Drive, shutting the laptop.

You looked up as a tipsy, grinning Tom appeared in your doorway.

“Hey Tom!” You greeted, hoping he didn’t pick up on the nervousness in your voice. “D-Did you have a good time?” You asked as he crossed your room and fell onto his back on the bed in front of you, glancing up at you as he landed near your feet.

“Fantastic. Man, those guys really know how to loosen up.” He sighed, “God, I needed that. I’ve been so stressed from work lately.” He stretched his long limbs as he spread out, taking up a good portion of the bed.

You looked down at him, taking in the way he smiled at you upside down. His goofy grin, the shiny gray frame around those eyes… those gorgeous blue eyes that always seemed to stare straight into your soul when he looked at you.

Suddenly feeling extremely nervous and self conscious, you panicked. You did the most logical thing your messed up brain could think of at a time like this, you grabbed his laptop and set it on top of his face to break the eye contact. “Hey!” He yelled, reaching to take it off.

“T-Thanks for letting me borrow it!” You scrambled off of your bed, mumbling to him about your sudden need to use the bathroom. You shut the door, leaning back against it as you let out the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. You felt like your cheeks were on fire and your heart beating like crazy.

What was wrong with you all of a sudden? Why were you acting so weird around Tom? This was the exact same Tom you knew ten minutes ago. The same Tom you shared breakfast with just this morning. The one who always made sure you were content before leaving the house, like he did tonight when he went out with his friends. So what was your deal?

The audio file.

That damn audio file was messing with your head. The fact that he didn’t tell you, did that bother you? You guess you could kind of see why, but… still.

You splashed water onto your face as you attempted to wrangle the thoughts into your mind before you went to bed. When you reached your room, you were relieved to see that Tom had exited your room. You closed the door, changing into your pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts for the summer. You climbed into bed and got comfortable, closing your eyes so you could drift off to sleep.

Your door creaked open and a small amount of light spilled in from the hallway. The door shut and you felt the bed dip behind you. Familiar bare arms engulfed you and you were pulled into the warmth of his chest. 

“Tom?”

“Yes, darling?”

“If you’re going to sleep in here tonight, can you at least put a shirt on?”

“You know I sleep naked. You’re lucky I have pants on.” Even though you couldn’t see it, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You swallowed, shaking your head. “Fine.” You didn’t have the energy to argue with him. He was right. Anytime he slept in your room, for some reason he could never be bothered to put a shirt on. But you were used to it. So why did it bother you all of a sudden?

The next morning when you woke up, Tom was gone. You remembered him mentioning something about being out for most of the day. So you took the opportunity to catch up on your chores, the laundry, the dishes, cleaning up your room. The next thing you needed to catch up on was grocery shopping. You grabbed the list and set out for the market.

You returned by mid afternoon, perfect time to fix yourself some lunch. You flipped on the telly, turning on Netflix so you could resume a show you’d been watching the other day.

About halfway through the program, your mind randomly flickered to the audios. You found yourself increasingly becoming curious to listen to another. What were they like? Some of the titles were interesting to you.

You weren’t sure how you’d be able to do it. You weren’t sure you even  _should_. You’d have to go back on Tom’s laptop, which was in his room. You never went into his room without permission, so that option was out. And you couldn’t login to his Google Drive on your phone, because you didn’t know his password, it had been automatically logged in on his browser the night before.

 _Patreon_. The word flashed through your mind and you decided to open your phone’s browser to search for it. Patreon came up, but it was generic, a website that was full of members that you could subscribe and support financially by making small payments for them to update their work. You needed a username. You typed in Loki’s name and there it was.

_Tom Hiddleston is creating Erotic Audio._

If that didn’t confirm it, his followers in the thousands did. He had  _so many followers_. His page was littered with thirsty comments and many different audios, all named after his persona, Loki.

You spent an hour without even realizing it, searching his page, reading comments, reading the different scenarios he had to choose from. With his prices and how many loyal followers he had… Damn, this guy probably made so much money!

Just how good was he, anyway? The longer you searched his page, the more curious you got. You decided listening to  _one_  wouldn’t hurt. You could always turn it off if you felt uncomfortable. You glanced at the clock, noting Tom wasn’t due to come home for another hour or so yet.

Heading to your room, you grabbed your earbuds and plopped down on the bed, making yourself comfortable. Selecting the first audio after his intro, called  _Loki 01_ , you closed your eyes and let the audio begin.

 _“I see you’ve come back for more. So, I was right. I know the desires of your heart better than anyone, pet. You’ve come to me for guidance. For relaxation. For… pleasure.”_ You shivered again, just as you did the other night. Damn, that voice. The way his words rolled off his tongue, so smooth, so suave, so… seductive.

 _“Come, little one. Let’s get to know each other a little better. Tell me… what makes you shiver? What makes your toes curl? And what makes those beautiful sounds flow out of your mouth?”_ Loki’s laugh echoed into your ears, making your face flush.

_“I already know the answer to that. It’s me. **I**  am the one that is going to make those shivers run along your spine. **I** am the one who is going to make you flex those delicate little toes. And  **my name** , is the one you will call out for when you’re reduced to a whimpering mess.”_

You paused the audio, breathing heavily. Fuck, he was good. He’d barely even started and you were already so hot… so wet.

No. You shook your head and exited out of the browser. You couldn’t do this. You  _wouldn’t_. Even though it was Loki, this was technically still Tom, your  _roommate._ It was wrong and how could you look him in the eye if you continued down that path?


	3. Chapter 3

You spent the next week avoiding even the thought of Tom’s website. You busied yourself with work, with your friends, with your shows. Anything you could think of to take your mind off of it. But, it was difficult. It was a constant nagging thought, deep in your mind, and you just couldn’t shake it. You knew it was wrong. It was so, so wrong.

Yet, you found yourself relaxing one night while Tom was out. You were in your pajamas and you were staring at Tom’s Patreon page. At the audio you had abandoned the week before.

You could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. Just listen to it and that’s it. Ease your curious mind before you drove yourself crazy.

Biting your lip, you pressed play to resume the audio.

_“Now, darling little pet. Do exactly as I say, and I promise you all of those things… Close your eyes and lie back against the pillows, little one. Get comfortable. Now I want you to take nice, deep breaths, slowly now…… Yes, that’s it. Relax your body, and your mind. Give yourself to me… Now I want you to gently run your hands along your body. Take your time, explore yourself… rub your arms, your stomach, your breasts… Feels nice, doesn’t it?”_

You felt yourself begin to actually relax. Without thinking, you did as he instructed, gliding your hands along your body, slowly, unrushed movements up and down on your skin. His voice was so alluring, so tempting. Your hands seemed to move to Loki’s accord. When your palms ran across your breasts over the thin material of your shirt, you sighed.

 _“Now, my obedient pet, I want you to imagine your hands as **mine**. Imagine my thumbs brushing over your nipples, erect and ready for me to play with. Yes, that’s it. Good girl.” _He praised with a chuckle.

The longer you listened, the more you felt yourself getting lost in it. In him. You followed his commands, working yourself up, building that tension with his promise of release. Before you knew it, he had coaxed you into a mindblowing orgasm. Sure, you’d masturbated before, but not like this.

It had been so long since you’d been with someone. You found yourself easily worked up anymore. It had to be what this was. You were desperate, you needed release and Tom never had to know. Maybe if you needed to again, you could…

You realized how ridiculous that sounded and quickly shut that idea down. This had to be a one time thing. You could not do this again. You hadn’t even meant to in the first place. It felt… intrusive. Tom hadn’t opened this part of himself to you, and for a good reason you were sure. And not to mention, you’d just gotten off to your  _best friend’s voice_. That was definitely not normal.

But his voice… it was addictive. It was conceited, captivating, so smooth and effortless. Had his voice somewhat already been that way? You found yourself paying more and more attention to it as the days went on. And once you focused on it, you found yourself needing more of it. You were becoming attracted to his voice, addicted.

Without realizing it, you began to listen to more of his audios, getting drawn in to the thrill of them, getting off every single time. Sometimes twice if it was a long enough audio. He was talented, you’d give him that. He really knew how to turn a woman on by just his words. You had to assume he wasn’t too vanilla in the bedroom. He was probably into at least some of the kinky things he would use in his audios. He had to be, he was just too convincing. His skillfully placed words, the tone of his voice, and his knowledge on how to please a woman, it was impressive.

It was awkward at first, seeing him around the flat, knowing that you’d just gotten off to him without his knowledge as often as you did. Every time you saw him, you’d feel guilty. But then you started to find it kind of thrilling when you’d gotten past that feeling. It was almost kinda hot, actually.

Eventually, you found out when he made his audios. Most times he would wait until you were out or thought you were asleep. He’d close himself up in his room and you’d just barely hear him through his door, unable to make out what he was saying with it closed.

Until one day, he accidentally left his door cracked open while you were out late with your friends one night. You came home and he hadn’t heard you. You’d been drinking a bit and wanted to goof around with him, but when you caught the change of tone in his voice, you stopped at the door, widening your eyes.

There he was, talking as Loki. Finally, you’d caught him! You lingered next do the door with your back against the wall as you listened in. He was just starting out, getting his listeners warmed up.

 _“Just what is it that you’re wearing, pet…? This dress… you wore this out?”_ Loki scoffed.  _“All those… mortal men looking at you, at the curves of your legs… your breasts. They’re mine. Do I need to remind you, little one? Who you belong to?”_  You heard the tearing of fabric coming from inside of the room and an amused gasp.  _“No panties?”_  Loki chuckled darkly.  _“You little minx. You enjoy this, don’t you? Of course you do, you’re so wet.”_

You squeezed your legs together from his jealous tone. The harshness of it sent you spiraling into arousal. The more he spoke, the wetter you became.

_“You’ve been a bad girl. And bad girls need to work to cum… Go on, what are you waiting for? Touch yourself. Run those eager fingers across that pretty little clit of yours.”_

You gasped as you slid your hand down the front of your skirt, into your panties, doing as he said. You bit your lip, fighting back a moan when he continued talking, encouraging you to keep going. You leaned against the wall, closing your eyes as you pleasured yourself, groping your breast with your other hand when prompted.

Oh God, you knew you should stop. This was your best friend on the other side of that door. It wasn’t right. It was dirty. Filthy. But it felt so good. Yes, it felt so, so good…

And when Loki moaned, you moaned with him as your tension snapped, and you toppled over your edge. You tipped your head back against the wall, breathing heavily through your nose. Oh, sweet release. Yes, thank you–

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck fuck fuck.

Tom had totally caught you red handed. When you looked up at him after he'd startled a gasp out of you, his eyebrows were raised, a smirk playing on his lips.

He knew. He  _knew_  that you'd just masturbated to him and you were mortified. Not only that, but he wanted to talk. He wanted to sit and have fucking tea over it! Like it was a normal conversation!

“So.”

“So…” You stared down at your tea with flushed cheeks, unable to look at him.

“Do you have any questions, or…?” He asked, staring at you intently.

You took a sip out of your mug, mulling it over. Well yeah, you had questions. Plenty of them. More than you probably should. So, you settled for a basic one. “How long?”

“How long? Uhhh…  Three years.”

“Jesus…” You breathed, taking another drink. He’d kept this from you from the start? “Why didn't you tell me, Tom?”

He smirked, “Just like you didn't tell me that you were  _listening to them?_ ”

You pursed your lips, pushing away your embarrassment.

Tom sighed, “Alright, look. I was desperate for cash. My roommate and I weren't on the best of terms because he was skimping out on his payments and I just didn't make enough to keep paying part of his rent. And when I vented that to a friend of mine, she mentioned this website that she made a decent amount of money on and she could teach me, said I had the perfect voice for it. So I came up with this persona… Loki, as you know.” He smiled sheepishly.

You cleared your throat and blushed as he continued.

“And how could I tell you? What would I even say? Oh by the way, I make erotic audios? It never… It just never came up.” He laughed uncomfortably. “And what about you, little missy? Why didn't you tell me you knew?”

“For obvious reasons…” You mumbled. “Well, I've only known for about a week. And what was I supposed to say? Oh by the way, I listen to your erotic audios?” You mocked.

Tom laughed. “Well, yeah! And you should've done it over a candle lit dinner too. Somewhere fancy. Oh Tom, I'm your biggest fan!” He put on his best feminine voice and fluttered his eyelashes at you, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

You just stared at him and the two of you suddenly burst out laughing. And just like that, all the awkwardness fell away. You loved how everything was easy with him. You could literally talk to him about anything and it would all turn out fine. The rest of the conversation got easier and easier. You asked him questions about how it all worked and he answered them, not without cracking jokes but that's what made it so easy. He kept the mood light and carefree.

Over the next few weeks everything had begun to return back to normal. Well, sort of. You'd stopped listening to his audios once he caught you that night. You didn't like the idea that he knew you were listening to them, so you decided it was best to forget about it. You thought you’d be able to put it behind you, leave it alone. But it was a difficult thing to do when Tom, of all people brought it up again.

The question came out randomly. You weren't prepared, sitting there one morning, eating a bowl of cereal. You choked on the spoonful you'd just put in your mouth. Tom rubbed your back, patting it a few times, before continuing on like he hadn't almost killed you.

“So, will you do it?”

“You want me to  _what_?” You weren't sure you heard him clearly.

“I need you to listen to this audio before I even think about posting it. It’s a bit different than my usual stuff… I received a request and I want to make sure it's what they wanted.” He took in the hesitation on your face and came behind you, rubbing your shoulders. “C'mon, I need a female's perspective.”

“I don’t know, Tom…” You bit your lip, fighting back a moan when he squeezed a particularly good spot on your shoulder. “Won't it be awkward? And b-besides, I don't know anything about that kind of stuff.”

“Aw, it won't be. You're just a friend helping out another friend… Hey! Remember a few weeks ago when I let you borrow my laptop and you said you'd owe me?”

Damn. You'd forgotten about that.

“You said anything.” He reminded you.

You sighed in defeat. “Alright, fine. But I'm not sure how helpful I'm going to be.”

“You don't need to be an expert, love. Just give me your honest opinion and tell me if it works.” He kissed your cheek. “Honestly, you're the best. I have to go to work, but tonight? Will you help me then?”

Your skin tingled from the contact. “Yeah… sure, Tom.”

“Okay, I'll see you later, then. I'll even cook you dinner! Spaghetti?”

You smiled nervously, “Sounds great. Have a nice day at work.”

Tom grabbed his briefcase and set off to work, leaving you with your anxious thoughts about your arrangement later. A groan escaped your lips and you dropped your head into your hands. What have you gotten yourself into?

You thought about it all day at work. You were distracted, you could barely focus. Nerves swirled around in your stomach as you thought about listening to him again, and he would know exactly when. And you would have to give  _feedback_.

You took the tube home and walked the rest of the way, taking your time. Not like putting it off will do any good. You were only prolonging the inevitable. Just do it and get it over with. This was Tom. You weren't sure if that was necessarily a good thing. You knew he wouldn't treat this as a big deal, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

When you got back to the flat, it smelled amazing. The scent of garlic and tomato sauce flooded your senses and you couldn't help but drool. Tom was a good cook and he made the best spaghetti.

He had a glass of wine out and ready for you in a glass. Soft, classical music was playing, the table was set and the stove timer was buzzing, signaling the food being ready.

You watched him finish up the cooking, taking the garlic bread out of the oven carefully and setting it on the counter, he checked the noodles to make sure they were cooked enough. He stirred the sauce and took a sip to taste.

Tom glanced over at you once he noticed you were there, through his steamy lenses and smiled as he adjusted his glasses on his nose out of habit, even though they were right where they should be. “Hey, you! Dinner is almost ready, so take your shoes off and relax!”

God, he was cute.

He was still wearing his clothes from work, minus the jacket. His white buttoned shirt sleeves were rolled up, and his pants were so fitted, it showed off every… curve… that he had...

How had you never realized just how attractive he was?


	5. Chapter 5

You were sure Tom could tell how nervous and hesitant you were, but he kept you pretty calm and relaxed. He carried on like normal, telling you about his day, the shenanigans that went on in the office. He asked about your day, too. It wasn’t long after you sat down at the table that your worries faded away. The two glasses of wine you had helped, too.

Dinner was absolutely amazing, as always. After the two of you had cleaned up, you went to get changed into something more comfortable. Tom had asked you to meet him in his room, so you lingered in the doorway, hesitant.

“So I… I’m not going to listen to this on my own?” You played with the hem of your top nervously. You honestly thought you’d be able to listen to it in the comfort of your own room,  _without him_ , but apparently he had other plans.

Tom looked at up at you from his laptop and laughed, getting up to come and stand in front of you at the door. “Nope. We’re doing this together. It’ll be easier that way. Would you rather go to your room?”

You shook your head, “Why can’t we just do this in the living room?” You mumbled, causing Tom to smirk.

“You’re uncomfortable. Do you want to back out?”

“N-No!… I mean…” You huffed in embarrassment, “I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl. I keep my promises.”

“Come on, then.” He grabbed your hand and tugged you over to the bed. “You can use the headphones if you need to.” He stifled a laugh and you glared at him as you got comfortable on the bed, resting next to him against the headboard.

“Look, this is a little awkward for me, okay? It’s not every day you have to listen to your roommate do…  _this_.” You gestured to the audio equipment he had scattered around his room.

He dropped his smile, a hint of it still lingering. “Okay, you’re right.” A laugh he was holding back escaped and he covered his mouth until he could compose myself. “I’m sorry… Please, by all means,  _use the headphones_.” He teased, handed them to you. You stuck out your tongue at him before you put them on, plugging them into the jack.

“Ready?” His muffled voice asked you and you took a couple of deep breaths before nodding.

He pressed play and Loki’s confident voice flooded into your ears. Your cheeks heated as he spoke and you refused to look at Tom while you listened. “ _Well well well, what do we have here?_ ” He chuckled. “ _My most loyal pet, sitting here on your knees all pretty for me. So well behaved… However, I still have to punish you, for what you did earlier…_ ” His tone turned harsh, and you couldn’t help how aroused it made you feel. The more you listened, the wetter you became.

God, you were getting so turned on by this audio and you wished desperately that you were alone and not sitting exactly two inches from him. You were embarrassed, you were horny, and you just wanted to get off by the end of it. It didn’t help that sometimes your arms would brush together when one of you shifted, or that his hand rested on the bed close to your knee. God, you wouldn’t be able to get to your room and away from him fast enough.

You tugged the headphones off when it stopped and Tom looked at you expectantly, “Well?”

“It um… It was great.” You flashed him a nervous smile and looked away.

His face dropped, “That’s it? Just ‘it was great’? Was there anything you’d change? Was it too much?”

“Well…” You looked down a the headphones, playing with the foam around the piece that goes over your ear.

You looked up when Tom suddenly put his hand on your knee. He was so eager for you to continue, “Yes? Go on!” God, how was this so easy for him? You could probably fry up some pancakes on your face right now!

You swallowed, clenching your fists as you tried to ignore the heat of his touch that shot up your leg. He was counting on you, so you tried to push your nervousness aside and go for it. “It was really good. I don’t think I’d really change anything, but maybe… erm… There was this one part that I’d probably add something to it, maybe? Nothing too major. It’s about a minute and a half in…” You tore your gaze away from him and pointed at the screen, at the timeline of the audio file. “Right there.”

You handed him the headphones and thankfully, he took his hand off of your knee so he could put them on to listen to it. You talked it over with him afterward, going over a couple of ideas that he had. It was really awkward at first, but you pushed it aside to help him, and it got easier. He didn’t tease you or make a big deal out of it like you thought he might. Tom seemed really appreciative of your feedback and thanked you for it as he typed in some notes in a document for later. He was so serious about it… dedicated. Somehow that made him even more attractive to you. You found yourself staring at him as he focused on his computer screen as he made his notes and when he listened intently when you explained what you thought.

Sometimes he’d rest his hand really close or start to smirk when something sounded good, you were starting to think he smelled really good and… You  _really_  needed to leave.

When the two of you were finished, you said your good nights. Just when you got off of the bed, he called for you. When you turned around, to look at him, there a smirk planted on his face. “Try not to be too loud in there.” He said with a wink.

Your cheeks reddened and you picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him. He caught it, laughing loudly as you quickly left the room.

As the weeks drew on, you felt yourself more and more captivated by Tom. You were beginning to notice little things about him that drove you nuts. His constant adjusting of glasses, his fidgeting habits where he’d touch his thighs or his chest, the way he’d run his hand through his hair, how tight his pants always seemed to fit, how long those damn fingers were… the list went on. God, how had you never noticed these things before? You felt this undeniable tension building and you weren’t sure what to do about it. What could you do about it? You were best friends and didn’t want to make things weird if you initiated something that he had absolutely no interest in. You were beginning to want him, you wanted to know what it was like to touch him, to be touched _by_ him. More than just a platonic cuddle in your bed. You wanted more. And it was driving you crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

One night, Tom had asked you to hang out with him in his room when his plans got canceled. And since you weren’t doing anything, you agreed. The two of you ended up ordering a pizza and watching a movie, chatting for a bit afterwards until you realized how late it was.

“Geez, look at the time… I should probably go to bed.” You sighed as you eyed the clock. When you looked back to say good night to Tom, you realized he was staring at you and it unexpectedly made you feel so warm…

“I probably should, too…”

“Well um… Good night then.” You gave him half a smile and turned to slide off of his bed, but he suddenly grabbed your arm, halting your movements. “Wait…”

You looked back at him as he spoke, “Can you… Will you stay in here tonight?”

You swallowed. That probably wasn’t such a good idea. The two of you hadn’t slept in the same bed together since you’d just discovered the whole audio porn thing and things started to feel different. Maybe you were making too big of a deal about it. If Tom could act cool about it, you could, too. Things weren’t supposed to change. He was still the same Tom you knew before.

“Um, yeah, sure… Just let me get into my pajamas.” You went into your room to change, mentally preparing yourself to keep your urges at bay. It was getting more and more difficult to not think about jumping him. He could be walking about the flat minding his own business and you’d start to daydream about him. Sometimes he would be shirtless and it certainly wasn’t odd, he would do it all the time and you’d never so much as gave him a second glance. But now? You had to pry your eyes away when he turned your way so he wouldn’t catch you drooling. Oh God, he had no idea the kind of thoughts you had about him. What was he doing to you?

When you were ready, you returned to his room and you took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door. You found Tom already having the bed cleared off and lying under the covers, waiting for you. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at you with a smile, patting on the bed next to him.

You wordlessly climbed into bed, settling down under the covers with a decent amount of space between the two of you. But Tom pulled you into your usual spot against his bare chest, and you immediately felt hot. You felt the curves of his muscles against your back and suddenly it was all you could focus on. When his arm slid across your stomach to hold you, you tensed up. Your legs shifted uncomfortably as you tried to ignore the ache that was growing between them from being so close to him, all the built up tension that just wouldn’t go away no matter what you did. His breath was hitting your ear ever so lightly, and you felt it as though his face were merely inches away.

“What’s wrong, love? You keep fidgeting.”

“Nothing… I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seem awfully–”

“Tom.” Your voice shook slightly. “I’m okay. Just please go to sleep…” You begged.

“Alright.” He let out a contented sigh when he pulled you tighter against him. When his thumb brushed the underside of your breast, an embarrassing gasp and stuttered breath escaped from your mouth. “Darling, are you sure you're…” He paused for a few moments before he let out a chuckle. “Wait a minute… are you  _horny_?”

Your cheeks flushed even harder, squeezing your legs even tighter together. “N-No! Don’t be–”

He moved his hand to gently brush his fingertips down your arm, then down your side, bringing the covers down with it. Goosebumps spread across your skin and you shivered from the contact, letting out a muffled whimper into your pillow.

“Oh, you poor thing, of course you are. Let me help you.” His breath tickled your ear again and you shivered once again as you picked up on a smugness in his voice. Oh, this was bad…

His fingertips slipped underneath your tank top, gliding gently up your stomach, and resting on your breast, giving it a couple of slow, gentle squeezes before tracing his fingers ever so lightly around your nipple. You gasped from the contact, instinctively pushing into his touch as molton heat spread throughout your body, covering every inch of your body.

Oh God, it had been _so long_  since you’d been touched like this.

But, was he just teasing you? Surely he couldn’t be serious. He’d never shown any sort of interest in you before like this.

“Tom…” You stuttered, “This… This is…” A moan rumbled in your chest, your eyes fluttering closed as you lost your words. This was crazy! Neither of you had ever even been the slightest bit intimate since you’d known each other and here Tom was, pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers! And you  _liked it_. You  _really_  liked it and if he didn’t stop…

“This is just a friend helping out a friend. C’mon darling……  _let me help you._ ” He purred in his Loki voice. That beautifully seductive melody in your ear and those soft teasing kisses onto the nape of your neck made it that much harder to think. Maybe you shouldn’t think… maybe you should just let yourself feel.

“ _Just lose yourself… give in to me. Give in to your desires. I know what you need…_ ”

You felt all of your thoughts melt away as you did as he asked, you gave in to him. He slid his arm underneath you and slipped it into your top, fondling your other breast as he trailed his other hand languidly back down your stomach, heating every inch of your skin that he touched. Your breath hitched when he skimmed across your navel, inching closer and closer to the throbbing between your legs.

“ _Yes, my pretty little pet. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. I’ve seen the lust and the need in your eyes._ ”

He had you aching for it at this point. You  _needed_  it. When his hand slid underneath the waistband of your shorts and slipped into your panties, you were putty in his hands. You knew he should stop, this would only fuel your desire for him, but you really didn’t want him to. Maybe he really wanted this, too.

Tom let out a moan of approval, his cock pressing against your back as it pulsed in his sweatpants, which sent a new jolt of arousal through you. That was it, the proof that he was just as into this as you were, and it took away any doubts about continuing any further.  _“You’re so wet for me. Wearing these thin garments to bed… You were practically begging for me to touch you.”_  You parted your legs for him, giving him better access as he circled your clit.  _“This is what you want, isn’t it? This what you’re so desperate for?”_

“Yes!” You gasped as he slipped a finger inside of you, thrusting in and out as he rubbed his palm against your slick clit. Oh  _lord_ , he knew what he was doing.

“ _To finger fuck you as you fall apart?_ ”

“God, yes!” You moaned when he picked up his speed and applied more pressure. “Please!” Your hand was reaching behind you, running your fingers through his hair, tugging, pressing him harder against your neck as you arched your back. You felt him insert another finger and you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last. Your breath was coming out in pants and you were trembling with need.

_“Do you want to cum, pet?”_

“Please!” You whimpered desperately as your pressure was building. You were going to burst at any time and his next words would send you spiraling.

 _“Then do it… Soak my fingers. I want them dripping with your cum!”_  Tom commanded, releasing your tension. Waves of pleasure crashed over you. You felt your walls clenching around his fingers, squeezing them as you came.

When you relaxed against him and let out a deep breath, he withdrew his fingers from you and brought them up to your mouth. You parted your lips so he could slip them inside, so you could suck on them lazily while your clouded mind still struggled to think straight as your arousal lingered. What just happened? You weren’t sure. All you knew, was that you needed more of it. More of him.

You licked his fingers slowly, running your tongue up and down as you cleaned yourself off of his fingers. When you turned your head to look at him, the lust in his eyes matched your own. “That was so hot…” He murmured, pulling his fingers out of your mouth, grasping your cheek as he brought you in for a heated kiss. He moaned against your lips, dragging his tongue against your them so you would let him inside. Tom tangled his tongue with yours, greedily swiping up any remnants of yourself that was left.

You turned your body around to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pressed yourself against him. “You liked that, didn’t you? You like being talked dirty to.” He smirked against your mouth.

“Mhmm.” You mumbled into the kiss, which turned more intense by your confession.

“I knew it.” He whispered.  _“Such a kinky little girl. What else are you in to? Shall we find out?”_


	7. Chapter 7

The two of you wrestled around on the bed, kissing and flinging your clothes off. Well, what little clothes you did have on, were now on the floor somewhere.

Tom pushed you onto your stomach and hovered over you, pinning your wrists firmly on either side of your head. He dipped down to kiss the back of your neck before slowly peppering them downwards. You squirmed underneath him with a moan when his hardness dragged across the crease of your bottom from the movement.

 _“You want me to tie you up, don’t you?”_  Tom chuckled when you nodded, finding it difficult to speak.  _“You want to be bound? Helpless and completely at my mercy?”_ He drew your wrists together behind your back, holding them with one hand while the other came down to your thigh. He slid it upward toward your aching core, rubbing over it a few times, causing you to whimper and nod your head once again as you bit your lip.  _“Use your words, pet.”_  He removed his hand from you and smacked you on the ass before you could protest.

You let out a yelp mixed of pain and pleasure, your cheeks heating up again. “Yes! God, yes, tie me up. Please!”

Tom leaned down and his hot breath fanned the back of your neck. _“Don’t. Move.”_ A shiver ran up your spine and he let go of your wrists so he could get off of you. If he hadn’t just told you to stay still, you would have moved to watch him. You wanted to watch his naked body strut across the room as he, you assumed, was retrieving something to tie you with. The thought made you throb with need as you heard the opening and closing of a drawer. It seemed like an eternity until you felt the bed dip behind you, hearing him slide across the sheets until he was back over you.

Tingles rose from your fingers and inched along your skin, spreading everywhere as he guided your wrists from your back, lifting them up just slightly. He took his time, as if savoring the moment, using firm, languid movements. Soft, silky material slid under your wrists, gliding up the sides and enclosing them, binding them together. The only sounds pouring into the room was your heavy breathing and the rustling of the fabric being tied. You were trembling with anticipation by the time Tom was finished, he was tugging on them firmly to make sure it was not too tight or too loose.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed hold of your wrists, pulling you up against him. With your back against his chest, he slid one hand to your stomach while his other brushed your hair off to one side. He leaned in toward your ear and your eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed against your neck. “What color?” You barely registered his whisper between kisses and responded with a confused moan. “Tell me what color you are.” He urged softly.

“Green.” You breathed.

Tom gripped your chin firmly and tugged your head to the side. “And if I get rough?”

“Green.” You repeated, going dizzy at the thought.

He smirked against your cheek before he kissed it,  _“That’s a good girl. So obedient, waiting for me.”_  His hands slid upward, enclosing around your breasts, squeezing gently as he kissed down your neck.

His hips rocked forward slightly, brushing against your hand until you took him in your grasp, stroking as much as you could given the position your hands were in. It was a strain, but you worked through it, loving the feeling of him, thick and lengthy, the breathy, needy sounds coming from his mouth as he brought warmth to your neck.

His hand found your clit again, fueling the fiery desire for him to be inside of you. The more he stroked, the more desperate you became. You needed it so bad.

But Tom had other plans first. He guided you to lean back down onto the bed, your cheek pressing into the mattress with your knees bent forward and your ass up in the air. When he gripped your hips, making you think he was finally going to enter you. But his tongue drew along your slit and your gasp turned into a moan. “Tom!” You moved your wrists, trying to grasp onto something, your fingers curling into tight fists from the intense and unexpected rapture.

Your legs shook and threatened to give out as he licked and wiggled his tongue against your clit. You were so damn sensitive and his tongue felt like heaven. Tom hummed in satisfaction, the vibrations sending more waves of pleasure throughout your body. “Oh fuck.” You gasped out, breathing heavily as he worked your body closer to edge.

Just when you thought you were going to explode, he stopped, pulling away and sitting up on his knees. You felt his hands gliding over your bottom before he grasped your hips again.  _“Are you ready, my sweet? Ready for me to fill you up?”_  You felt the head of his cock at your entrance, throbbing in anticipation.

You were so ready, you couldn’t focus on anything else. All thoughts were consumed with him and how he’d felt in your hand, you were desperate for him after all the teasing. Your whole body was on fire, everywhere he touched and kissed and licked left you wanting more. “Please!” You urged with a whimper.

Tom pushed inside with a moan, entering slowly to give you time to adjust to him. The first few thrusts were gentle, he ran his hand over your lower back and bottom, squeezing a cheek in his hand before slapping it. The surprised moan that tumbled out of your mouth seemed to spur him to move quicker, rougher. Tom grabbed hold of your wrists and tangled his fingers into your hair, pulling you up as he pounded into you. “Fuck!” He grunted.

Your arms and shoulders were beginning to hurt, but you were far from wanting him to stop. You were getting close, unable to hold back the string of moans passing through your lips.

Tom released your hair, sliding his hand over your chest, squeezing roughly before gliding to your throat. He pressed his face against your hair, moaning into your ear. “Fuck, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” He groaned, his hips moving frantically.

“M-Me…” You struggled to tell him you were too, but it was hard to speak from hard he was fucking you. He took your chin in his grasp and turned your head so he could capture your lips in a kiss. It was sloppy, filled with moans and gasps as the two of you reached your peak. He broke away from your mouth, grunting as he came. You felt him spilling inside of you as your walls clamped around his cock.

Tom pressed his face back against the side of your head, panting with you as you both came down from your high. His hand slid across your stomach, holding you up as he pulled on the tie to release your arms.

You flexed your arms and Tom gently let you go forward onto the bed. He collapsed beside you on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his chest heaved. When he looked over and saw you wince as you moved to lay down, his forehead wrinkled in concern, “You alright?”

You gave him a smile, “Yeah. Arms are a little sore, but not too bad.”

Tom reached over to tuck your hair behind your ear as he gazed at your face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. The two of you stared at each other until your eyelids drooped and you fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were quiet when the two of you got up the next morning. Neither of you heard the alarm, so you were scrambling to get ready for work. The two of you didn’t have time to talk over about whatever this thing was between you before you left the flat. It had to wait until later before either of you could have a proper conversation about it. You thought about it the entire day, wondering what it was you wanted out of this. Did you want a relationship? You weren’t sure.

You hadn’t thought of Tom any more than a best friend for three years. Sure, you realized he was attractive and your body craved his touch all the time, but to be in an exclusive relationship with feelings and commitment? Your track record with boyfriends hadn’t been the best and your last relationship ended pretty badly, so you didn’t think you were quite ready for that.

Would Tom want something out of this? You certainly didn’t want to upset him if he did, but he never let on that he had any sort of feelings for you. Had you been blind to it? Surely he couldn’t have secretly pined for you all these years? You laughed at the ridiculous thought as you walked up the steps to your flat.

You let yourself in, taking your shoes off at the door and walking further into the flat. Tom was sitting at the dining table, scrolling on his phone when you walked in. He looked up at you with a smile, “Hey, how was work today?”

You set your purse down on the table with a sigh, “Tiring.”

“I suppose that was my fault.” He gave you a cheeky grin.

A smile tugged at your lips, “You may have had something to do with it.” You dropped down into the chair and Tom made a move to get up.

“Hungry?” He asked, moving into the kitchen.

“Starving. You haven’t got dinner started?” You teased.

Tom laughed, returning with some takeaway menus. “Nah, I just got home just shortly before you, myself. What should we get?”

“Pizza sounds good.” You replied after scanning the menus.

Tom looked up at you, “Again? We literally just had that last night.”

His mention of the night before made images flash in your mind and a blush crept onto your cheeks, “You know how much I love pizza. I can pick something else if you want.”

He shook his head, smiling as he pushed a few buttons on his phone screen. “Pizza it is.” He dialed them up and placed the order while you got up to change out of your work clothes.

Once you both sat down on the couch in front of the telly with your plates, you ate in silence while watching a show the two of you enjoyed together.

You got snuck a glance at him a couple of times, memories of your night together shuffled through your mind. Your legs involuntarily squeezed together as you recalled how his hands felt on your breasts, how his lips felt on yours and how warm he was. You pried your eyes away from him and willed yourself to focus on the show, to which you had no idea what was evening happening. You’d definitely have to go back and watch this by yourself later.

Tom picked up the remote and aimed it at the telly, pausing it and setting it back down on the table in front of him. “You know… I think we should talk about last night.”

You swallowed, turning your gaze toward him. “Yeah, I think we should, too.”

“Well, I think we should… discuss how we’re going to handle things moving forward.

You fidgeted with your hands, “Right.” Here it comes. You weren’t sure what to expect. Would he want something moving forward, or–

“I think that we should keep things casual, if you don’t mind. What do you think?”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, “You do?” You let out a breath of relief, “I’m glad you said that, because I’m not really sure I’m ready for anything else right now.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I think um…” He shifted a little closer to you, resting his hand on your knee. You looked down at it, tingles shooting up toward your belly. “We should just play it by ear, you know?” He gently squeezed your knee. “Just friends helping out friends, right?”

Your breath stuttered and your heart hammered in your chest as he leaned closer to you. “You mean like… a friends with benefits type thing…?” He wanted to keep doing this with you?

Tom smirked, moving in to press his lips on your neck and you moaned softly from the heated contact. “Exactly. A no strings, no pressure type of deal.” His hand inched up your thigh and you closed your eyes, lips parted. “How does that sound, darling?” He pulled back to look at you, pupils blown wide.

You stared at him, thinking it over. You could satisfy your desires for him and not have to worry about how either of you are feeling. No jealousy, no nagging. What more could you ask for?

“Sounds good to me.” You grabbed the collar of Tom’s shirt with both hands and pulled him forward, crashing his lips onto yours.

He slid his hands on your waist, squeezing you gently before humming into the kiss. Tom began to lift your shirt and you broke from him for just a moment so he could pull it over your head. Your fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt and he reached around to remove your bra.

Once you shoved the shirt down his arms, he shrugged it away from himself and dipped down to latch his mouth onto your breast while you tangled your fingers in his hair. “Tom…” You moaned as his hand reached the top of your thigh.

You were so wet, aching so bad for him. You wanted him to touch you everywhere, with his mouth, with his hands…

He pulled back to look at you, “Your room or mine?” He breathed, his chest heaving.

Not that it mattered much, you’d do it right there if he’d wanted to. But he did have a comfier bed. “Yours.”

Tom took your hand, pulling you up before grabbing the backs of your thighs and hoisting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him all the way to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cool, soft flesh felt like heaven against your heated skin. Pressure building low in your belly with every thrust. Long black hair dangled off of his shoulders, familiar features graced his pale face. Time was crawling, everything in slow motion as he hovered over you._

_You gazed up into his green irises with clouded vision. “Loki!” His name tumbled from your lips in a wavered moan, pleasure overwhelming your senses._

_A smirk curled on his lips and he rocked his hips harder into you. You dig your fingers into his back, gasping as you quickly approached release. “Yes, my pretty little pet! Call out the name of the god who you belong to! The name of the god who owns this body and makes it feel such pleasure that no one else can even come close to matching!”_

_Your next moan was louder, your eyes watered as the tension became almost too much to bear any longer._

_“Now cum for me! Let the whole world hear the name of the only one who can ravish this body!”_

_“LOKI!” You shouted, tidal waves of pleasure crashing over you. Your convulsing walls milked him as he grunted out a moan. He slowed his hips as you felt him spill inside of you._

_Heavy pants filled the room as he removed himself from you, settling down beside you so he could pull your back against his chest. The embrace felt so comfortable, so cozy… Soft lips pressed against the back of your neck, tingles spread across your skin like wildfire. You were so content, so happy, so satisfied… Could you stay like this forever…?_

You woke in a familiar position, your back pressed against Tom, with his arm draped over your side. His warm breath tickled the back of your neck as he nuzzled closer to you. When he placed a couple of lazy kisses against your skin, you sighed softly, lingering in that blissful state between being awake and falling back to sleep. The warmth and the coziness was luring your consciousness to rest once more.

But when the kisses kept coming and began to trail to the side of your neck, the heat traveled down between your legs and you felt yourself beginning to awaken.  _Damn you, Hiddleston._ He slid his hand to your breast, squeezing it gently. Your breath became harder and a string of quiet moans escaped your lips and you felt him smirk between kisses.

“Needy in the morning too, are we?” Tom teased, his husky voice coaxed a shiver to run up your spine.

You smirked when he let out a stuttered breath as you ground your bum against his erection. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

“Do you blame me? What’s a man to do when he’s got a woman in his bed, incredibly naked and making such sinful noises?”

You blushed, hard. “O-Only because you’re–” You gasped when he pinched one of your nipples, “–doing  _that_.”

Tom chuckled, “Would you like me to stop?”

You shivered at his words and groaned, turning around to face him. “No.” You breathed, placing your lips on his.

He pulled you on top of him, placing his hand on the back of your head firmly, while the other returned to your chest. He pinched and pulled at your nipple, making you moan into the kiss.

He broke apart from you briefly, “I’m curious… What were you dreaming about there, love?” He asked, but his knowing smile said it all. Had Loki’s name passed through your lips while you were asleep? Images flashed through your mind and your cheeks flushed. Had you really dreamt about… Loki? He had Tom’s features but his hair… and those eyes…

Tom’s cock throbbed underneath you, pulling you back to reality and his lips returned back to yours, his movement tempting you to rock your hips back and forth against him. Tom gripped your hips, guiding you into a gentle rhythm that had you craving more friction.

The alarm on Tom’s phone suddenly went off and the two of you stopped, pulling your mouths apart. Tom sighed and reached out to grab it, but you turned his face back to you, “Just ignore it…” You kissed him again while continuing to roll your hips.

Tom groaned, pulling back from your lips. “I can’t.” He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and swiped the screen to shut it off, placing it back with a sigh.

Disappointed, you started to move off of him, but he slid an arm around your waist and turned you over, pressing your back into the mattress. Tom half hovering over over you with a smirk. “However…” He slid his hand over your breasts caressing one of them softly. “I think we can make it work if we save time by taking this to the shower.”

A smile spread across your face and you giggled as he leaned in to kiss you. Tom hummed against your lips and broke away, starting to slide off of the bed. He held his hand out and you took it, letting him pull you off of the bed and lead you to the bathroom.

Things continued like that over the next few months; playful, simple. No worries over anyone’s feelings getting hurt, no disappointment, no obligations. Just having a good time, fulfilling desires and exploring kinks, free of any judgement.

Your feelings about this had been sort of doubtful in the beginning. You weren’t sure if it would work, if it would start to become weird and awkward when you saw each other around the flat or tried to hang out as you normally did. But if anything, this brought the two of you closer than you had before.

Tom continued to do his audios, frequently asking for your opinion, having you help him brainstorm some new ideas to keep his page fresh, some of them being from your guys’ own escapades between the sheets. Occasionally, you listened in on some of them. It was becoming less and less awkward, the more you were exposed to it. You actually really enjoyed when he included you, it was sort of fun and exciting.

Honestly, this was the happiest you’d been in a long time. You didn’t have to deal with all the bullshit that came with relationships. You were relieved that you were able to maintain your close friendship with Tom, while being thoroughly satisfied in bed. The arrangement you had was perfect. Or so you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~

You’d just eaten lunch one afternoon when you got called into your boss’ office. You weren’t worried, you never got in trouble. Your boss actually quite liked you. So you made your way to his office, knocking before entering. You closed the door behind you, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk when he gestured to it. “Ah, there’s my star employee!”

“I’d like to tell you that the rumors about the company lately are true. There will be a new branch opening up in Manchester.”

Your eyebrows flew up, “I knew it!” You exclaimed without thinking. Your cheeks flushed and you put your hand over your mouth. “Sorry sir, I mean, it all makes sense, I didn’t partake in any of the–”

You returned his warm smile, “What is it you wanted to see me about, sir?”

He told up his hand, signaling you to stop. “I know, don’t worry. The reason why I called you in here is because we need someone to run the office up there and you immediately came to mind. You do exceptional work and I think you’d be perfect for it.”

Your eyes widened, “Sir! I… Wow, that's… Thank you! It’s an honor, I…”

“Now, the branch won’t be fully ready for a couple of months yet, but we’re trying to get a team set up now so that we have a solid plan moving forward. That should give you plenty of time to make new living arrangements.”

New living arrangements?

A sinking feeling presented itself in your belly as realization struck you.

Manchester… It was a good four hours away. It meant that you would have to move…

Given the position you were being offered, you would be able to afford your own place though, so that wouldn’t be a problem. It was a wonderful opportunity and you’d been working so hard for a chance like this to move up and earn more.

“I realize that this is a lot to take in and I understand you must be a bit overwhelmed, this coming out of nowhere. Why don’t you take some time and think about it?”

You nodded, “Yes, sir. Thank you.” He proceeded to show you the proper paperwork with the details such as; pay, the exact area where the office is, what the job entailed, etc. He handed a copy over to you so that you could take it home to look it over again.

Over the next couple of nights, you shut yourself up in your room. You read the documents thoroughly and bit your lip as you daydreamed over what it would be like. Your paycheck looked desirable and the area was really nice. You searched online for some flats and you found a couple that you really liked. It was looking better and better to you, but something was nagging at you about it.

With a sigh, you closed your laptop, scooped up the copies of flat listings and put them on top of it. You set it on your nightstand and got up, removing your blouse and walking it over to the hamper. You removed your bra and your pants as well before walking over to your dresser and throwing on a tank top. You went a drawer down and opened it before pausing.

Was it Tom? Was that your hesitation?

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door, interrupting your deep thoughts, “Darling? Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” You muttered, wondering if he’d even heard you.

Supposedly he did, because the door opened and Tom walked right in. “Hey.”

You glanced toward him and nearly drooled when you took in his half naked appearance. “Hey.” You stuttered, clearing you throat to cover it up. You looked away, your cheeks burning. Why did he always seem to make you so flustered?

“You alright, love? You’ve been acting strange tonight, like your mind is somewhere else.”

“I’m fine.” You forced a smile, “I’m just… tired, I guess.” You picked up a pair of comfy shorts.

Tom was always fussing about you, making sure you were okay and taken care of… Would he still worry over you if you made the move to Manchester?

“Are you too tired for me?” Warmth spread throughout your body immediately when you felt his hands slide onto your waist and they came to rest on your stomach. His breath tickled your neck and you felt his lips peppering kisses slowly along the skin.

Your troubled brain slowly started to shut down with each hot, wet press to your flesh. It was nearly impossible to resist him. Not that you were complaining, this was exactly what you needed; a distraction.

You dropped the garment back into the drawer and turned around with a grin, sliding your arms around his neck and tilting your head up to linger near his mouth.

“Never.” You whispered before pressing your lips to his. You slipped your tongue in his mouth and he ran his along it. His fingers played with the strap of your tank top, the backs of them caressed your skin.

You broke apart to speak low in his ear, “You should let Loki know that I was naughty at work today.” You pulled back, biting your lip.

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows with a chuckle before leaning in toward your ear,  _“Are you telling on yourself, pet?”_  Loki’s confident, amused tone made you shiver and you instantly became wet.

“Yes, I’ve been so bad today.” You breathed, nearly moaning when his lustful eyes bore into yours.

_“What did I tell you before I left this morning?”_

“To be a good girl today.” Your breath stuttered under his heated gaze. You let out a gasped moan when his hand settled on your beast over your tank top and his thumb flicked over your swollen nipple.

 _“So, you’re telling me that you disobeyed me?”_  You were trembling with excitement when a smirk spread across his face. “Kneel.” He commanded and you did as you were told, sinking to your knees and your eyes settling on the strained bulge in front of you.

 _“Are you prepared to beg for forgiveness?”_ He asked as he unbuckled his belt.

You swept your tongue along your bottom lip when he shoved his jeans down on his thighs. His hardened cock sprang out and you spared his eyes a brief glance. “Yes.” You breathed before leaning forward with eagerness.

You lost yourself in your roleplay with Tom, all thoughts consumed with him and the way he made you feel. When the two of you collapsed onto the bed, breathless and panting, you snuggled up to him. He stroked your back in a soothing motion as the two of you calmed down. “You’re okay, right?” He glanced at you in concern. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” He picked up your wrist, stroking it with his thumb.

You giggled softly, “I’m fine, I can handle it. Sometimes I like it rough.” Your grin gave him one of his own. When you yawned, you closed your eyes, nuzzling your face into his chest.

You felt Tom let go of your wrist and his body moved a little, “What’s this?” You heard rustling of paper and your eyes shot open. “Manchester?” You picked your head up and looked at his curious expression and swallowed. “Are you planning on moving out?”

“Well… I…” Your heart began to beat fast, unsure of what Tom would think. Would he be upset and ask you not to leave? Or would he be happy for you and urge you to go?

“I got a promotion offer at work the other day and… I was thinking about it. I checked into it, did my research and I found a couple of really nice flats by the new office and the pay is going to be a lot higher than it is now and… I don’t know. What do you think?” You looked at him with uncertainty.

He stared back at you with an unreadable expression before smiling, “I think you should take it.”

“Yeah? Really, just like that?” You weren’t sure what you were expecting. Maybe a little bit of a protest?

“Well, yeah. I mean, sure I’ll miss you, but this is what you’ve been waiting for, right?” He set the papers back down on the laptop.

“Right… Well, I think I’ll do it then.” You put your head back down and fought the urge to frown. You should have felt relieved… so why were his words of encouragement so disappointing?


	11. Chapter 11

Before you could change your mind, you waltzed into your boss’ office the very next morning and informed him that you would take the job. Despite his sadness over losing his favorite employee, he was thrilled that you were making this advancement to your career and looked forward to corresponding between your branches in the future. He so eager for you to accept, he already had the paperwork drawn up for the two of you to sign as well as it already having the big bosses’ signatures on it, too.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding when it was time to sign on the dotted line. That was it. You were moving to Manchester and there was no going back. Now you had to begin narrowing down some flats and make your final decision on which one you’d move in to.

Over the next week, you called some places and made appointments for the weekend. You’d take the train and view a few of the flats in the area. When you asked Tom if he’d like to go with you, he seemed to be in a bad mood at the time, so you dropped it and went by yourself when the time had come.

You were hoping for one of the flats closer to the office, but the best one was the furthest away. It had the best layout, the best amenities and the rent was the most affordable.

When it came time to sign the lease, it really felt final. You were actually doing this… You would pack everything you had, which wasn’t much you realized, and move to another city to take on the job you’d been working toward. And unfortunately that meant leaving Tom behind.

The thought made your heart clench as you sat on the train toward home. This was your best friend and roommate you’ve been living with for the past three years, of course it was going to hurt to leave him. You’d miss him, a lot. His voice, his laugh, his smile… and all the things that the two of you did together. The dinners you’d come home to that he made, the times he came home tipsy and made you laugh no matter how sour your mood was, the cuddles in bed that you didn’t realize you needed until he gave them to you and the times you spent binge watching a show the two of you both liked, even doing those damn audios he somehow roped you into helping him out with.

You quickly wiped a tear that slipped down your cheekbone. You swiped at another until you couldn’t catch them all. You laughed at the ridiculousness of the fact that you were crying.

God, it sounded like the two of you were dating… you practically were, you were as close as any couple you knew. The two of you had sex all the time. But you weren’t dating. If you were, he’d being going with you. Part of you wanted to ask him anyway, but why would he follow you like a lovesick puppy?

Out of everyone that you were leaving behind, Tom was the one you’d miss the most. And it hurt.

When you finally arrived home after a long day of flat viewing and traveling, you planned on taking a nice long bath with a glass of wine and maybe you’d just go to bed after.

Tom saw you walk past as he watched the telly on the couch. “How’d it go?”

You shrugged, not slowing up to chat. “Found one.”

He looked over at your sullen expression and paused the program he was watching. Tom stood up and followed you into the bedroom as you began to grab your pajamas to change into once you were through with your bath. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing.” You cringed as your voice wavered, willing yourself not to rely on him to comfort you. As much as you wanted him to as he always did, you wouldn’t have him to do it in the future, so you’d better get used to it now.

Tom put his hand on your shoulder and you paused, clutching your clothes. “Don’t do this. Please.” His voice broke into a whisper. “Don’t shut me out. Talk to me.” He urged softly as he turned you to face him.

You gazed at him, wishing you hadn’t. Like a dam that just broke, you began to cry again.

His eyebrows creased in concern, “Darling…?”

You dropped the clothes in your hand and wrapped your arms around him, pressing your face into his shoulder. He immediately slid his arms around you to your back, rubbing up and down gently. He laid his cheek against your head, “Hey… what’s going on?”

You closed your eyes, “I’m scared… About the new position, about the move… I haven’t lived alone in such a long time and…”

Tom sighed, stroking your hair as he listened to you ramble on about your worries. When you were finished, he pulled you back from him and cupped your cheek as he said your name, “I…”

You looked at him expectantly, waiting for his words. “I know you’re going to be okay. More than okay, you’re going to do great!” He smiled, “And you know if you ever need me, I’m only a phone call away. Anytime you need me to talk you off a ledge or to just listen when your days have been rough, you pick up that mobile and call me.”

“Thanks Tom… You always take such good care of me.” You sniffled, giving him a smile. Without thinking, you leaned forward to kiss him. When he kissed you back, you relaxed a little, knowing he wanted it too. When you pulled back, you knew you shouldn't… but you just couldn’t help yourself.  “Will you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, sure.” His concerned expression was back again as he awaited your question.

“Will you distract me?” You bit your lip and his face relaxed into a grin.

“Of course.” He leaned in to speak into your ear,  _“Do you trust me?”_  Loki’s tone flooded your ears and you wanted to melt against him. Yes, this was exactly what you needed.  _“Will you give yourself to me?”_

You nodded with a moan as his hands slid to your hips, giving them a squeeze. “Yes, I’m all yours to do with whatever you please.” You felt him smirk against your neck as he placed kisses along your flesh.

The two of you made quick work of your clothes, letting them fall to the floor as each one was separated from your bodies. When you were both fully naked and panting, Tom quickly scooped you up and brought you over to the bed, laying you down gently. He began to kiss down your body at his own pace and you let yourself enjoy him while you could, before this deceitfully perfect arrangement eventually came to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom took the best care of you that night. After he devoured you with his mouth, he ravished you with his cock. Skillful, after skillful touch, your multiple orgasms left you completely spent for the evening. After he was satisfied with making a moaning, whimpering mess of you, he carried you to the bathroom where he set the two of you up with a bath and some wine, just like you’d wanted.

He washed your body in tender, unrushed movements as you sat between his legs, your back against his chest, the both of you relaxing for the evening as you talked and laughed. It was nice, to temporarily forget about everything for a night. You told yourself this would be the last time you let yourself get swept off your feet by him. This would he the last time you’d let his seductive Loki voice lure you into bed like it had done so many times before. No more careless touches to tempt you to melt into his arms. You had to cut yourself off.

You had to tell him, give him a heads up so he could cease his advances on you. You told him the next day, when the two of you were lounging on the couch watching a show. He wasn’t exactly thrilled when you brought your arrangement to an end, but he told you that understood. He also agreed it was for the best… after one more round of course, before you ended it for good.

You should have known once he pulled you in for a hug that lasted a little too long and when his face turned in toward your neck, that he would lure you right in. Your mind was screaming at you to be firm, but your body wouldn’t listen. “One last time.” He’d breathed in your ear when he sensed your hesitation. You were lost after that. Lust took over and you gave in.

The next couple of weeks were extremely busy for you. And because of it, you saw less of Tom that you were used to, and you would be lying if you said it didn’t affect your moods. You had to tie all the loose ends up at work to prepare for your new position, you had to see your family and friends before your life got even more hectic, and during the evenings and weekends, you were on your laptop, purchasing furniture and essentials for your new place.

The shopping was the best part. You were glad that you had some extra money tucked away from all the overtime you’d worked over the past few months. There were so many choices, so many themes and colors to choose from, you weren’t sure what to choose.

“Hey.” You barely registered when Tom had come home one evening while you were looking at a living room set on your laptop, snuggled up on the couch. He sat down next to your feet, when you didn’t say anything, “Hey.” He said a little louder, trying to grab your attention.

“Hey.” You replied without looking up.

Tom sighed, “What are you up to?”

“Looking at some furniture.”

“I see… Would you like to take a break for a bit and spend some time with me?” When he slid his fingers up your calf, you shook your head.

“Not right now, Tom. I have to take care of this.”

You heard him huff, “Fine. Let me know when you’re done.”

“Mm.” You hummed, distracted by your search. The two of you sat in silence for a bit before you turned your screen around. “Hey, what do you think about this one?”

Tom looked up from his phone and glanced over, “Oh. Um, it’s nice.”

“Just nice?” You frowned a little and clicked toward the next one. “Well, what about this one?”

He shrugged, replying in a flat tone, “That one’s good, too.”

You looked up at him, “Come on, I need an actual opinion, not an incredibly vague one.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, just pick one.” He grumbled, looking back down at his phone.

You narrowed your eyes, “Hey, what’s with the attitude?”

“All this fuss over some stupid furniture. Just pick one! You’re so wishy washy!”

You raised your eyebrows, your face flushing. “This is important, Tom! I have to be choosy!”

He laughed bitterly, “Important. Of course.”

You slammed your laptop shut, having lost all interest in shopping. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re so wrapped up in yourself and that damn flat, you don’t even care what’s going on around you!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You get this job offer all of a sudden and barely bat an eye at the fact that you’re leaving! You come home late all the time, you close yourself up in your room making phone calls and typing away at that damn laptop! And when I want to spend some time with you, you’re too bloody busy!”

You tossed the laptop onto the table in front of you carelessly and stood up. “I don’t have to sit here and get berated by you for trying to move on with  _my_  life!” You stormed off toward the your bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Tom called after you, getting up from the couch.

You stopped in the doorway to your room and turned around, putting your hands on your hips, “You know what, Tom?  _You_  are the one that told me to go.” You grit through your teeth and slammed the door.

You stood there, panting heavily with anger. How dare he? He had absolutely no idea how much this was affecting you. How much dread you swallowed down every day as your moving date got closer and closer. Sure you had chosen this, sure you were excited about it, but you were still scared! You didn’t want to leave this all behind. However, you’d be foolish to pass up the opportunity.

But, he’d also been the one to tell you so casually, so nonchalantly that you should take the job. The more you thought about that and Tom’s outburst, the angrier you got.

You turned around and threw open the door, walking out to say something else. Tom was standing where you left him, breathing heavily with his fists clenched. “You know, and another thing–” Tom closed the distance between the two of you, grabbing your face and crashing his lips against yours.

You clutched the collar of his shirt between your fingers as he moved you backward. You back collided with the wall next to the door and you hissed. “Bastard!”

“Shut up.” He growled and his lips were back on yours, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it before his tongue thrusted into your mouth. You went to tangle your fingers tightly in his hair as he assaulted your mouth, but he grabbed your wrists, firmly pressing them against the wall.

You fought the moan threatening to rise up from your chest from his roughness. He broke from your mouth to kiss along your neck as began to tug off your shirt. When he finally released your wrists to do so, you followed suit. Clothes were soon in a heap on the floor and somehow you ended up on the bed, taking your aggression out on eachother, using careless movements and harsh touches. You struggled for dominance until he had your face shoved against the mattress, hair wrapped around his hand with your ass up in the air as he pounded into you.

Grunts and growls filled the air as the tension grew, movements began erratic as you got closer and closer to release. It was hot, it was thrilling, and totally unplanned.

The both of you collapsed onto the bed finally, your aggression dissipating as each second ticked by. You laid there in silence, panting while your mind raced.

You shouldn’t have done that. As physically better as it made you feel, you were even more screwed up in the head over it than you were before. How could you have given it to him so easily? You were supposed to be mad. Instead, you were embarrassed, full of shame.

Without looking back, you rose from the bed as you mumbled, “We shouldn’t have done that.” Tom’s hand shot out to stop you, but you ripped it from his grip and left.


	13. Chapter 13

You gathered your clothes from the floor and retreated to your room, half expecting him to come after you. But after you crawled into bed and realized he wasn't coming, tears sprung into your eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Emotions weren't part of the deal. He didn't have to come and he wasn't going to. You felt silly for wishing he would.

You laid there awake for a while, giving in to your emotions until you had no more tears left in you. Exhaustion was dragging you into sleep finally and you welcomed it with open arms.

The next morning, you woke up dreading to leave your room. You glanced at the clock and sighed, turning over and pulling the covers over your face. You just have fallen back asleep, because when you opened your eyes, the covers were resting across your chest and a sweet aroma overwhelmed your senses. You looked over, spotting an insulated travel mug on your nightstand with a note perched in front of it.

You propped yourself up on your elbow and reached for both the note and the mug, taking a sip while you read it.

_Peace offering. We should talk._

You stared at the note for a minute before setting it down with the mug. He was right. You couldn't hide in here until it was time for you to leave. The two of you were closer than this, to let this fight that you had linger on and go unresolved.

With a sigh, you got up and put some clothes on, walking over to your vanity so you could throw your messy hair up. Grabbing your coffee, you exited your room to find Tom staring at his mug while he sat at the dining room table.

He looked up as he sensed your presence, his somber expression perking up a little. “Hey.”

You mumbled a greeting back with a small smile and sat down across from him. You sat there, both fidgeting with your mugs as you thought of what you wanted to say.

“I…” Tom started speaking first, looking nervous. “...was a bit harsh yesterday.” He sighed, “I was just frustrated because things are changing and I guess it's just becoming more real as it gets closer to when you leave.”

You took a sip of your drink, listening to him talk.

“I know this can't be easy on you and you're just trying to make things easier by having everything ready, and I get that.”

You looked down at your mug, fighting back your tears. If only he _actually_ knew how difficult it was, thinking about the fact that you would be going to Manchester in just a couple of weeks. You were miserable and stressed over it, but you hadn't shown him. You wanted to look strong.

Suddenly, Tom was crouching next to you, turning your chair to face him. “Hey…” He cupped your cheek gently so you would look at him, “This move affects me, too. I care about you.”

You gazed into his eyes as your heart hammering in your chest.

Tom smiled, “You're my best friend and we've been roommates for years… it's going to be hard on me too when you leave.”

You fought back the feeling of disappointment at his words. What were you expecting him to say? That he loved you?

Look, I know you're extremely busy, but… can you make a little bit of time for me? I guess that's why I snapped… and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry.”

Your lip quivered and you reached out to pull him to you. His hands immediately slid to your back, holding you into a tight embrace as you began to cry. “I'm sorry, too… I guess I didn't realize that I--”

Tom stroked your hair, “Shhh, it's okay.” He held you for a little longer, comforting you before the two of you talked it out. You quickly made your decisions about the furniture that morning and devoted the rest of the day to spending time with him.

Your last days in London went incredibly fast. Your boss threw a party for you on your final day at work. When you got home, Tom took you out to dinner. You were having such a good time, the two of you walked around downtown until it got pretty late, despite you having to get up early the next day to catch the train.

Your bag had been packed with pretty much everything you needed, aside from a few things you would need until the moment you left. Tom had cooked you a nice breakfast by the time you got out of the shower and had everything all zipped up into the suitcase.

It was quiet, the mood was gloomy as you struggled with your appetite to eat. Tom would gaze at you, looking like he wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out. You weren't sure what to say either. You weren't even sure you would he able to say anything without crying if you did. Your stomach swirled with nerves and dread.

Tom quietly took your plates and mugs into the kitchen when the two of you were finished and rinsed them off in the sink. He returned to see you slipping your shoes on, looking at you with confusion.

“I have to go.” You swallowed, keeping your tone as neutral as you could.

He frowned. “What?” He glanced at the clock on the wall across room, “I thought you weren't leaving for another half an hour!”

You shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, not wanting to tell him that you would break down any minute if you stayed any longer. “I know, but just in case of traffic and I'd like to grab a coffee at that shop I like on the way… I don't want to miss the train.” You hoped he bought your excuse and didn't press any further.

His forehead creased as he looked at you with sadness. “Alright, well… I guess this is it, then.” He took a couple of hesitant steps forward.

You met him halfway and hugged him. His embrace was warm and felt so comfortable, that you felt a lump form in your throat as you clung to him. God, you were you going to miss him.

Tom wrapped an arm around you and slid his hand up to the back of your head and stroked your hair softly. “I'll come and see you soon. And don't be a stranger, okay?”

You swallowed and you both pulled away with glossy eyes and sad smiles. “Take care of yourself, Tom. Don't get all depressed now that I'm gone.” You joked.

He choked out a laugh, “You too. Let me know when you've gotten off the train.”

You nodded and looked down at your keyring before shakily pulling your copy of the flat key off, handing it to him. He looked down at it, “Wait, you should probably--”

You forced a grin on your face to try and keep the mood light, “I don't live here anymore.”

“Right…” He clutched the key tightly in his hand and let his arm drop to his side.

You grabbed your belongings and Tom walked you to the door. “I wish you would let me take you to the station.” He'd asked you the night before if he could, but you felt that would make it harder on you if he did, so you refused him.

Turning around, you smiled in appreciation, “It's okay, really. Thank you, Tom. For everything.”

Tom stepped forward, giving you another hug and when he pulled back, he lingered closely to your face. “I…”

You raised your eyebrow, anxiously awaiting his next works.

He just smiled, “Travel safe.”

You returned his smile and turned, walking out and getting into the taxi you'd scheduled to pick you up. You stopped for coffee on the way and decided to walk the rest of the short distance to the train station. It began to rain when you got close, so you rushed inside, just barely getting wet.

As you got there a bit early, you sat on one of the benches and waited. Your leg bounced nervously as you waited for the train to arrive. You couldn't help it as your mind drifted off to Tom and how sad he looked when you were leaving. It broke your heart to separate from him and to see him that way. You briefly wondered if you were doing the right thing. A bad feeling brewed in the pit of your stomach when you heard the announcement on the speakers,

_Now boarding London to Manchester, Platform 6._


	14. Chapter 14

It was time.

Your train had arrived and it was time to board.

You stared at it for a while, until they called for it again. Something was holding you back. Something was locking your legs and keeping you from standing. It was ridiculous, you had to go!

You swallowed down your reluctance and stood up, gathering your things. Taking a deep breath, you began to walk toward the platform.

Your heart clenched tighter and tighter the closer you got to the train, to the point where it became hard for you to breathe. You stopped, loosening your hold on the suitcase and drew your hand up to clutch at your chest as tears blurred your vision.

_No. Everything is wrong._

Your mind, your heart and your soul were screaming at you, begging you not to go. But why?

Tom’s face entered your mind and when realization hit you like a mack truck barreling down the road, you drew in a sharp breath and nearly dropped your bag.

You were in love with Tom Hiddleston.

You were in love with your best friend, your roommate. The man who had stuck by you for three years, you were in love with him. That’s what was holding you back. You were suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to tell him. You had to tell him now.

_Last call for London to Manchester._

You bit your lip, looking between the train and the exit. If you left now, you would miss that train and you weren’t sure if there would even be another one until tomorrow. But, if you left now, would you have the courage to tell him later? Would you have the chance?

Hastily grabbing hold of your suitcase, you whipped around to leave. You knew you still had to go, but you couldn’t leave without telling him that you loved him first. You couldn’t let this be how you left things. And if he didn’t feel the same way, then at least you tried.

Struggling to run with it, you tugged as hard as you could and almost fell a few times, but finally made it to the exit. You ran out to flag down a taxi, getting absolutely soaked in the process, as the rain came down harder than it did when you first arrived. You scrambled into the backseat, flinging your suitcase onto the seat next to you.

“Hey! Be careful with that!” The taxi driver barked.

You quickly gave him the address and told him to hurry. When he started to complain, you bribed him with more money. With a grumble, he accepted your bribe and took off.

God, it seemed like it took forever to get back to the flat. There were a couple of times when you nearly flung the door open at a red light to run the rest of the way. You argued with the driver, urging him to drive faster, but he was firm with refusing to go any quicker.

When the taxi finally arrived in front of the flat, you grabbed your things and rushed out of the car, tugging your suitcase with you. After you raced up the steps, you pounded on the door impatiently, “Tom!” You called out.

“Tom!” You shouted again when he didn’t answer. Had he left the flat already? Why wasn’t he answering the door?

When the finally door opened, Tom looked at you in confusion, your name passing through his lips. “What are you…?”

“I couldn’t do it…” You gazed at him, your heart pounding a mile a minute. You were panting, exhausted from your hurried movements and nervous to tell him, fearful that he didn’t feel the same. But if you didn’t tell him, you would never know and the secret would eat you alive if you kept it inside. It was now or never. “I couldn’t go without telling you that I–”

“I couldn’t go without telling you that I love you!” His eyes widened and you wanted desperately to know what he was thinking. “Look, I know this was supposed to be a no strings attached, no emotion, no commitment arrangement, but I fucked up.” You looked down, nervously fidgeting with the strap of your bag while you wished he would say something.

“I’ve been feeling really strange lately and I couldn’t figure out what it was until I was about to leave… I know that I shouldn’t, but…” You looked back up, gazing into his eyes, “I love you, Tom.”

Tom seemingly searched your eyes, completely silent before he surged forward, grabbing your face between his hands and kissing you hard. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Neither of you cared about the rain beating down on you both as you kissed. Nothing else mattered in that moment but each other.

When Tom pulled away, he was panting as he brushed soaked strands of hair that were plastered on your face. “I love you, too.” He stroked your wet cheek with his thumb. “It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, something fun and carefree. But somewhere along the way, things changed and I was afraid to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same. God, I wish I had told you sooner.” He pressed his lips to yours again for a short but sweet kiss.

When he pulled back, your face broke out into a grin as he smiled at you and the two of you laughed.

“Come inside, we’re getting soaked.” He grabbed your suitcase and the two of you went inside of the flat.

As soon as the door closed, you turned around and kissed him again, pushing him against it. He kissed you back, snaking his arms around you to hold you against him. You sighed in contentment, leaning into him as the two of you kissed.

Yes, this was how it was supposed to be.

~~~~~~~~

##  _Three Months Later…_

Things were great. Your new position was amazing and the branch opening was quite successful. You absolutely loved your flat and where you were living. The people were nice and you made friends fairly quickly. The only thing that was missing was Tom.

The two hour train rides to and from Manchester and London were getting harder and harder to do. Your schedule was busy as ever, now that you were running a branch, and a new one at that.

You took turns with Tom each weekend with who travels. Sometimes it was two or three weeks until you saw each other again. You missed each other greatly when you were apart, you talked nearly every night and phone sex had become a regular thing and Tom was wonderful at it, of course.

But, as fun as it was and as nice as it was to visit on the weekends, it wasn’t enough. You wanted so badly to live with him again. To see him every day and cuddle with him every night. You got weepy with him on the phone sometimes when you were feeling particularly stressed or overwhelmed with missing him.

Until one day, everything changed.

It was a Saturday afternoon and you were lounging on the couch, watching a movie when you heard a knock on the door. You thought it was strange, seeing as you didn’t know very many people in the area yet and who knew your address. You hadn’t invited anyone over and Tom wasn’t able to come out to visit that weekend, due to him having other plans.

But when you opened the door, much to your surprise, Tom was standing there, causing your eyes to widen, “Tom!” Your heart squeezed in excitement and love, as you realized Tom had come to surprise you! Your gaze traveled to a few large bags next to him and your brows furrowed in confusion. That was an awful lot of stuff for staying overnight… You then looked back up to his face, which held a wide grin,

“Have room for an audio porn star?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! We've reached the end of this series! Thanks so much for those who have followed this story or who just binged it! Love you guys <3


End file.
